Your Kiss is the Drug
by Perfectlyflawedxo
Summary: House has a few issues on hand. First off is Cuddy's secret. The second one is why Chase is so damn stupid. The last, and probably biggest problem, is potentially losing Wilson. Rated M for further chapters, House/Wilson and Chase/female later on.
1. You Met Your Match, Now What Will You Do

Cuddy's heels clicked on the floor as she made her way towards House's office, going over the conversation she was about to have in her mind. She was never nervous about talking to House, but this was different. She approached the door, she saw they were already in progress with a diagnosis. She was about to leave, but House already saw her and smirked, which made the rest of them look back. "Damn you House," she mouthed, and opened the door. "Alright, what are you... well, what do we have here?" House was distracted by the sight of a young girl by Cuddy's side. The ducklings took notice, also, but Chase was the one most intrigued. "She's my daughter. Now please, House-" "She's your WHAT?!" Everyone turned to look at her. "Um, hi?" she replied, quietly. Everyone looking at her made her uncomfortable, so she stepped back a little. Her fear made House laugh a little, and he remarked "It's alright. You don't need to be afraid of us. We don't bite...well, Chase does, if you ask nicely." Chase rolled his eyes, but was clearly embarrassed. Kayla's eyes darted from House to who she assumed was Chase. Their eyes met and she smiled a little. "ANYWAY," Cuddy interrupted, rolling her eyes, "I came her to inform you-" "How old are you, anyway?" House asked, clearly ignoring Cuddy. "Um, 18?" Kayla made of it more of a question than a statement. "Oh, see, Chase, she's even legal for you!" Chase cocked his head and glared at him. "Why do you keep singling me out?" he asked. House returned his glare and lowered his head, as if he was saying "If you could rape her a little bit more with your eyes..." Chase must of understood, because he lowered his head and stared at the desk. Cuddy's anger rose, and she finally yelled, "Can someone PLEASE pay attention to ME just ONCE?!" Everyone finally looked at her, but before she could say anything, there was a knock on the door.


	2. I Was Never One For Lying

Everyone turned around to see what was going on. Standing there was 2 people, and man and a woman. Cuddy looked down and waved her hand, and they both came in. House's eyes darted from Kayla, to Cuddy, then to the people that arrived. 

"Alright. I'll cave. Who are these people?"

It took Cuddy a while to look up again, but seeing the confused look on House's face made her stifle a laugh.

"Dr. House, this is Doctor Stephen Fry. This is what I've been trying to tell you." House nodded, but still wasn't satisfied.

"Who's the girl?" he asked, nodding his head her way.

"The girl has a name, and it happens to be Corinne. And this girl happens to be Dr. Fry's assistant." she replied, raising one eyebrow and crossing her arms. Kayla couldn't help but giggle a little. House quickly shot a look at her, and she stared at the floor, still smiling.

"Alright," House began, and sighed, "Now that we have all introduced ourselves, can someone PLEASE explain to me what the hell is this all about?" Cuddy was about to explain, but it was Fry that talked.

"Oh bloody hell! Where the fuck are my manners? I am the new doctor that owns the new hospital they just built a few blocks from here." House shot a look at Cuddy, and she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry House, he isn't here to steal anyone." As soon as she finished that statement, she felt a knot in her stomach. She inhaled deeply and walked out of the room. House was torn between wondering about why Cuddy had been hiding Kayla, and what was up with the Dr. Fry shit? He had been too lost in thought, and forgot that everyone was still in the room. He realized that, and sent everyone out. Everyone, excluding Chase. 

"Now, I know that you want to have sex with Cuddy's daughter. But, before you do, can you do me a favor? Find out anything you can about her?" Chase's eyes widened, and he stepped back a little.

"You...want me to SPY on Kayla?"

"Well, GOD, when  you say it like that, it makes it sound bad. No, not SPY, just find out if Cuddy is lying. She would of spilt a secret like that when she found out." House left the room, leaving Chase in a daze.


	3. We Still Dream of Sharing Our First Kiss

By the time he reached the door, Chase was shaking uncontrollably. Bad enough he had feelings for Cuddy's daughter, now he was going to their house and speaking with her.  He bit his lip and knocked on his door. He gasped when he saw Cuddy open it and was ready to bolt. 

"Hey...Chase, what are you doing here?" she asked, carefully observing Chase. He could hardly speak, he was scared out of his mind. Finally, after breathing heavily for 5 minutes, he managed to shout "CAN I SPEAK TO YOUR DAUGHTER PLEASE?" loudly. She eyed him but let him go in anyway.

"She's up the stairs, last door on the right," she explained, pointing up the stairs but keeping her eyes on him. All he could manage was a nod and bolted up the stairs.  He faced Kayla's closed doors, but couldn't knock. His hands were frozen. Before he could make any other move, the door opened and Kayla appeared. His appearance scared her, and she let out a little yell. After regaining her composure, she said, "Oh, Chase, hi, I was about to- oh, never mind, come in."

Inside her room, the air was tense. They couldn't look at each other at the same time. Kayla sat cross legged on her beg, Chase sat at her computer desk. Chase looked around her room, observing how pink and girly it was. The silence was making her uncomfortable, so she asked, "So, what brings you here?" Chase nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her speak.

"Well, I'm actually here because-" and he stopped. He could NOT tell her the real reason. She might find it creepy that he was spying on her. He didn't know what to do, so he blurted out "My, what a nice room you have!'

"Thank you," she said in an even tone, "but that wasn't what I asked." He let out a sigh and proceeded to tell her.

"Alright, now don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I was wondering...you know...you really are Cuddy's daughter? Are you sure?" She laughed, and nodded her head.

"I get it now. You are here because House sent you. Clever. But, it's not my business telling. If my mom won't tell you, then I'm sorry." Chase's heart sank, but only because he felt he lost her trust. He paced around her room, shaking his head.

"God I am so stupid! I didn't want to do this but oh no! I ALWAYS listen to House! He knew I liked you, and he did this to make me look like a complete idiot! Great. Now you must hate me." He didn't realize Kayla was actually there, so he froze in his tracks, completely mortified. 

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry..."

"It's ok," she assured him, giggling a little. He smiled at the sight that she was not mad at him.   "Besides," she told him, pulling him closer, "you are way too cute to get mad at." He smiled and embraced her, their faces coming closer. Their lips met, and stayed that way for a while. They pulled apart, and Chase said "I...think.. I should...go..." Kayla nodded and opened her door, a slight blush rose on her cheeks. She closed the door, and both of the stood on either side, smiling to themselves.


	4. I Know Something That You Don't Know

Chase walked into Princeton-Plainsboro in a high. He couldn't get the image of last night out of his head. His smile faded when he saw House was the only one in the office. He wanted to run, but he was frozen. House caught him, and ran (as well as he could), to Chase.

"So?! How did it go? What did you find out??" Chase couldn't look at him. He mumbled something House couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"

"I said...I said I didn't find anything out." House's face dropped and he glared and Chase.

"What do you mean, you didn't find anything out?" Chase shrugged. House sighed and answered, "Great. I give you one simple task, and you fucked it up. Speaking of fucking, was THAT why you didn't ask?" Chase shot a look at him and answered "No. It isn't. It is none of my or your business." They stared at each other for a while until Cameron and Foreman appeared. Foreman sighed disgustedly and walked in the room. House followed soon after, leaving Cameron and Chase alone. Cameron was obviously concerned, so she grabbed Chase's arm and asked, "What is going on with you and House?"

"Leave me the fuck alone." He shrugged her off and walked in the room.

The room was tense, with Foreman being the only person not caring. Cameron kept looking at Chase and House, hoping one of them would start talking. Neither of them did, and she sighed. The silence was broken when Kayla walked in the room.

"House, Cuddy wants to see you. Now." He shot a look at Chase and walked out. Kayla looked at Chase and shyly smiled, and walked out. Chase smiled at her, too, even if she couldn't see it. But she felt it and she blushed.

"What the HELL is your problem?!" Cuddy shouted at House even before the was in the room all the way. He sighed, answering, "NOW what did I do?" Cuddy shot Kayla a look and stared at House again. He closed his eyes for a second, and without opening them, asked "What did the little bitch tell you?" Kayla bit her lip and looked away, while Cuddy was growing more angry.

"She DIDN'T tell me ANYTHING. She didn't HAVE to. I knew from the minute I saw Chase I knew something was up. I did, however, realize that your plan was ruined when I saw them both smiling. What is your problem, House?"

"My problem?! What is YOUR problem? Why can't you just tell me who the father is?! What, is she like, spawned from alien sperm of something?"

"Alright, can you like shut up already? What is your obsession on finding my father? It's not you, so get over yourself." House stared at her for a while, and then looked at Cuddy. She shrugged, and folded her arms. Without saying another word, House left.

"Are you ever going to tell him?" Kayla asked, whirling around.

"I don't know," Cuddy replied, sighing. "I mean, he doesn't need to know, but, at the same time, he does." Kayla nodded, and sat down on a chair.

"Was it really obvious about Chase and me?" Cuddy laughed, and replied, "Oh, my God was it ever! But, I think I'll play the oblivious card for a while. The only thing House is right about is that it is SO funny to watch Chase squirm."


	5. There's No I In Team

House sat in his office, alone, trying to think. There was so much on his mind, but yet he wanted to figure it all out. He sighed, and took 4 more Vicodin. He looked up and saw Wilson was leaving the building. "This is odd," House thought to himself, "Usually Wilson is gone by now." He stood up, hoping to catch him.

"Wilson!" he yelled, and it did get Wilson's attention. Wilson turned around, startled by his appearance.

"Oh! Hey, House. What the hell are you doing here so late?"

"Thinking. What are YOU doing here?"

"Oh...you know. The same."

House nodded, and Wilson exhaled deeply.

"Look, House, it's getting late. I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

House watched Wilson as he quickly departed. He was confused, and he added this to the list of things to wonder about. He turned to close up his office when he saw another figure. "What the fuck? Don't these people ever sleep?" He took a step closer to see who it was when the figure spoke.

"House! Is that you? Good lord, mate, everyone told me you were never one to stay late!" House turned his head and rolled his eyes.Great. It's that Dr. Fry guy. He froze, thinking for a minute.

"Say...what are you doing here? You sure as hell don't work here."

Fry's smile went away, and he stammered for words. His eyes darted around the room, and he shifted his positioning.

"Well. You know. Just...taking a tour of the hospital. That's all. It's, um, very nice."

They stared at each other for a while until Fry finally nodded and said, "Right. I'm off now. Nice to see you again Doctor House."

It was then that House solved his first mystery.


	6. Tell Me Where Did I Mess Up

House stormed into the new hospital, ignoring the stares of the staff.

"FRY? FRY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

He reached for the door but another one grabbed him.

"And where do you think you are going?"

It was Corinne. She was highly pissed at House, and she wasn't going to let up. House quickly got his hand back.

"I need to see Fry. NOW."

"Too fucking bad. You can't just barge in here and expect to see Dr. Fry."

House was about to say something when something caught his eye. He saw Wilson and Fry shake hands. His anger level rose, and he pushed Corinne out of the way. She said something like "YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!", but House wasn't listening. He yelled "HEY!" and both of them looked at him, shocked.

"House! What the hell are you doing here," Wilson asked, his eyes nervously darting from Fry and House.

"Question is, JAMES, what are YOU doing here? Oh wait, I know! You are planning to WORK here aren't you?"

Fry and Wilson looked at each other and Wilson sighed and nodded his head.

"Sorry, House, but I like it here. The environment is better, the pay is better...I just need to leave Princeton-Plainsboro."

House laughed and shook his head. He stared to pace around the room. He wanted to say something, but what he wanted to say, he could never speak in public. Instead, he opted to insult Wilson more.

"You son of a bitch! You are never happy until you get the best! Well guess what Wilson? Sometimes life isn't fair. You need to suck it up and live with it. You can't always run away cause someone was mean to you."

Wilson looked down, unable to speak. Since House wasn't talking either, Fry took the advantage of doing so.

"I can barely withhold my disapproval of you two," he began. "You two are acting like a bunch of fools. So what if Wilson is working with me? Big fucking deal. Get over it. I am not stealing him from you. Now then, I'd love a spot of tea. How about you two?" Before anyone else could speak, House stormed out. Wilson chased after him, hoping to grab him.

"House! House! God damn you House! STOP!"

House finally stopped, but wouldn't look at him.

"House...why are you so adamant about me staying?"

House looked at him, his face contorted into a look of sorrow.

"Because I am deeply and hopelessly in love with you, and I want to see you every day."

Wilson looked shocked, and House rolled his eyes and walked away.


	7. Keep Your Dirty Feelings Deep Inside

House sat in is apartment, alone and angry. He felt that Wilson was betraying him. House wasn't going to let Wilson upset him, so after taking more Vicodin, he made his way over to his piano. He tried playing, but his mind wasn't set for it, and he sighed. He was about to retreat to bed when he heard a knock. "Don't open it, do NOT open it," his head told him, but he ignored it and opened the door. There was Wilson, looking totally disheveled.

"What are you doing here?" House asked, not moving from his spot. Wilson inhaled, rethinking what he was about to say.

"I just came...to ask...what you said, earlier... if it was...true." House had forgotten what he said, and in an instant it came flashing back. Of course he had meant it, but he WAS Dr. Gregory House, a snarky bastard. He needed to pretend like he was cool with it.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He turned and walked away from Wilson, who was still standing there.

"Oh. Well. I hope you do. House...I really do love you. I hate to see you hurting like this, even if you are going to say you aren't. Now, please, I'd hate to leave you. Give me a reason to stay."

House closed his eyes and smiled. He was waiting for this moment. He turned around, and was now smiling at Wilson.

"I hope you realize how bad of a statement that was."

They moved closer together, Wilson now smiling.

"I do. But I don't really give a shit."

They moved closer together, and Wilson was now breathing more heavily. The mouths met, and House felt all his problems disappear. The kiss lasted until Wilson gasped, "House. The bed. Now."

Slowly, but together, they made it to House's bed. Wilson moved his hands down to undress House, and their kiss was finally broken. Wilson's mouth moved slowly down House's face, down his neck, and from his chest down to his very anxious dick. Without any second thoughts, he covered House's dick with his whole mouth, surprising House.

"Oh, fuck, James," House groaning, pleasing Wilson with the thought that House used his first name. His mouth moved up and down, causing House to quietly curse under his breath and pull Wilson's hair. House came, and it pleased Wilson. He pushed Wilson off him, and breathed, "take off your pants and bend over." Wilson obeyed very quickly and House got up to his knees, wincing slightly. "Shit. I hope he didn't notice," he thought to himself, but WIlson didn't.

House grabbed Wilson's waist, entering quickly and painfully. Wilson let out a yelp of pain, and House simply whispered "Sorry, too many years of wanting to do this." Wilson smiled, not telling House he enjoyed the pain. House moved swiftly, enjoying Wilson's little moans of pleasure. Wilson whispered, "Shit, House...I'm...oh God..." and it set them both off. They both fell on the bed, and looked at each other.

"I'm surprised you still fucked me. I'm sure after Cuddy told you I am Kayla's father, you would of hated me, or at least heckled me for a while before doing so."


	8. If you thought that I was leaving here

It seemed like time stood still for House. Did he seriously JUST hear what he thought he heard? He rubbed his eyes, hoping he would wake up. He looked around, and everything was the same. He looked at Wilson, who was now slightly blushing.

"What? Are you...saying? How long have you known for?"

"Only a few months I swear," he spoke quickly. "I mean, didn't know how to tell anyone. I didn't think it mattered, really."

"You KNEW I wanted to know! And you..knew this whole time? How come you didn't tell me?" Wilson's anger rose. What the fuck was HIS problem? This was HIS dilemma, NOT House's.

"Why didn't I tell you? Hmm. Let's see. Maybe that fact that it's NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS, that's why. Why, House, what were you going to do? Kill all three of us? I...I...I just don't get you House. Why must you INSIST on ruining EVERYONE'S happiness? And I'll tell you this: I am HAPPY Kayla is my daughter. M-maybe I sh-should leave Princeton-Plainsboro a-after all..." Wilson trailed off, because he knew if he cried, that would be the end of it. He quickly got up and went to storm off, but House grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Wilson was confused, angry, upset, hurt, and every other negative emotion out there. House was now embracing Wilson, and he sighed.

"You shouldn't leave. I'm not pissed at you. I just hate that I let myself get wrapped up in this shit. You can't leave. I-" he choked on his words. What the Hell, he was already being all mushy and emotional. And plus, he thought with a snicker, if he keeps this 'hurting' attitude, maybe he can get laid again.

"I love you James." Wilson's face lit up and he grabbed House's face and kissed him. He broke the kiss, and put his lips close to House's ear.

"Have fun telling Fry this."

House spun around and stared at Wilson with confused eyes.

"ME?! Why me? This is your problem!"

Wilson got up to get dressed. He smirked to himself and replied, "I'm sure he'd rather like to hear the emotional, heartfelt reasons of why Dr. Gregory House, meanest bastard alive, wants to keep poor, confused Dr. James Wilson in his hospital."

House couldn't retain himself, and he smiled. He loved when Wilson tried to act tough. It was cute...and very erotic...

"Oh, Wilson, can you come back? I need to get your sensitivity inside of me..."


	9. We Get Some Rules to Follow

House walked into the hospital in a high. This was the happiest he has been in a while. He stopped shortly and thought about it. "They'll know something is up," he grimaced, "I am never this happy. Must...act...angry..." he sighed and put a frown on his face. He walked in, ignoring everyone and walked straight to the whiteboard. He felt something was up, so he turned around. Ok, slutty obsessed girl is here, scared little wombat is here...but..

"Where the hell is Foreman?" House asked, staring at the empty chair. Cameron shrugged, and Chase looked preoccupied. House nodded and was about to say something, but the door was frantically opened, and there was Foreman, not dressed like a doctor. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"YO MAH NIGGZ! WHAT IS UP IN THE HIZZY!?"

It made everyone more curious, and Foreman rolled his eyes.

"I thought this is what you wanted," he gritted through his teeth, "I mean, after all, I AM black." Still no response. Foreman looked around, but he realized it was a lost cause. He sighed, and proceeded.

"Anyway, I came here to tell everyone that I am quitting." he looked at House as he spoke. House's expression was blank as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not going to stop you." Foreman watched him curiously, waiting for a rude comment from House. When he realized he wasn't getting one, he rolled his eyes and walked out. Chase watched him leave and them turned back to House.

"Um, I need to go talk to Cuddy for a while."

"Whatever."

Chase took no time exiting. It was only Cameron and House left. She smirked, and inched closer to House.

"So...I guess it is only you and I left."

"I slept with Wilson last night."

She stared at him, hoping for some sarcastic comment to reassure her he was kidding, but when that didn't happen, she awkwardly left.

Chase stood at Cuddy's door, remembering that this was how it started. "I really need to stop doing the same things," he thought, and walked into Cuddy's office, and when she saw him, she smirked. "Pretend not to know, pretend to be angry," she kept telling herself.

"Dr. Cuddy," he began, and sighed. "as you may or may not know, I really like your daughter. I was wondering...if...you'd let me see her?"

She stared at him, trying to give him the meanest glare ever. She stood up, and walked closer to him. Chase was beginning to shake, but he tried to pull himself together. She walked in back of him, and grabbed his shoulders to bring herself closer to his ear.

"If you break her heart, I swear to God I'll make sure you'll never make it to your next birthday. Chase nodded, but was clearly afraid. She left him in her office, where she was finally able to let out a little laugh.


	10. I Only Hurt the Ones I Love

Chase knew that Cuddy was out of town, so took the opportunity to see Kayla without any interruptions. He recited what he wanted to say in his head, but nothing sounded right. He wanted everything to be perfect, so he decided to stop trying so hard. This time, he didn't hesitate at the door. He felt his confidence rising, and he smiled. Kayla opened the door, and was pleasantly surprised to see him.

"You have perfect timing," she smiled, "You obviously knew my mom was out."

She moved out of the way to let Chase in. Chase knew what he was doing there, but did she? She looked cute and innocent, smiling sweetly. She was the picture of pureness. Chase felt the heat rise to his face, and he looked away. Kayla giggled and nodded her head.

"How about we just go to my room now?"

Chase stared at her, wide eyed. Maybe she wasn't so innocent after all. He raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"My my, Miss Kayla, a little anxious are we?"

She walked over and grabbed his hands.

"I have been waiting way too long. I actually want to take you down this very second, but I decided we should at least be a little civil."

He smiled and followed up to her room, already familiar with it. The thought of "Don't fuck up," was flooding his mind. What if she changed her mind? What if she thinks I am horrible? The door closed and Kayla whirled around and grabbed Chase's face. He felt his worries fly away, and he held her close to him. He broke the kiss, picked her up and gently put her on her bed. He peeled off her clothing and she gasped as she felt the cool air hit her skin. Chase kissed her body on his way down to her vag.

she moaned slightly at the feel of his breath on it, and he let out a little laugh. He put his mouth closer, and moved it away. He felt her body tense, and she whispered out "Please...don't tease me like that." He smirked and finally took her in. Her moans were louder now and she gripped the sheets. He moved his tongue around, and she finally let out a scream and let out an orgasm. Chase felt accomplished, and slid his body on top of her. He grinned at her angry face.

"You are so mean." she stated.

"Why?" he laughed, and she flipped over and now was on top.

"I'll teach you to tease me, "she murmured, and slid down to his very hard and waiting dick. She licked it, and only once took him in whole. Kayla smiled, satisfied with herself, and took him in her hands. She lightly ran it up and down, watching his tortured reaction. She knew he wanted to come, but this was fun.

"I'm...Jesus Christ I am sorry. Please...please..." he begged. She let go completely, and shook her head.

"Beggars can't be choosers," she reminded him, and smiled. Bored with waiting, she finally took it all in, and was he ever pleased. He raised his hand, gently stroking her hair. She slid up and down, ever so proud of herself. He body relaxed when he came, and she took it.

"Enough playing," Chase declared, and pushed her down on the mattress. Kayla was amused at Chase's newfound aggressiveness. Without any further word, he thrust into her, and she let out a yelp. She clung onto his body as he moved in and out. She grabbed he face and whispered "Thank you", and kissed his mouth. It aroused Chase further, and he came into her.

He rolled to her side, and they were breathing heavily. Kayla crawled onto Chase, he face pressed to his chest.

"I can't even put my feelings into complete thoughts," she sighed. "I just feel...so complete now. I love you, Chase, and I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll never leave you, and I promise that to you," he whispered.

And they fell asleep, just like that.


	11. A Secret Silenced is a Secret Safe

Cuddy came home later that afternoon and saw Kayla was nowhere in sight. She couldn't remember if she had said she was going anywhere, so she decided to check her room. She opened the door and saw Kayla and Chase together, and Cuddy obviously knew what they did. She gasped a little but tried not to wake them. Cuddy creeped backwards, hoping to close the door and pretend she never saw anything, but both of them were getting up.

Kayla saw her first, and grabbed the sheets, hoping to cover herself up. Chase was completely mortified, watching his boss see him in bed with her daughter.He just sat there, frozen. Cuddy held up her hands and replied "It's okay. I knew this would happen eventually. You have every right to.. okay I'm gonna go now." she shut the door, with Kayla and Chase still sitting there.

"Next time," Kayla replied, "we are doing this at your house."

"Or, you know, we can always look for our own place." Chase told her, matter of factly. It took her a while, but she finally turned her head to look at him. He looked at her, his face completely serious. She didn't want to ruin anything, so she just slid back into bed, staring at the ceiling.

Cuddy walked into the hospital, still embarrassed. Ok, so she saw her daughter in bed with one of her workers. Big deal. Right? She prayed that the rest of her day went by smoothly. She approached her office door when she heard someone clear their throat. Cuddy turned around and saw it was Corinne. "Great." Cuddy mumbled to herself, but smiled politely.

"Why, hello there. What brings you here?" Corinne gave her an icy stare, and Cuddy sighed.

"I came here to say Dr. Fry and I don't appreciate your PEOPLE stealing new workers of ours."

Cuddy looked at Corinne, unsure of what she was trying to say. Corinne sighed, disgustedly, and continued.

"It seems that Dr. Wilson is not working with us anymore, and that he is staying here. Do you have any idea of why?" Cuddy was about to shake her head, but over thought that. "excuse me," was all she was able to get out, as she ran to House's office. House saw her, and rolled his eyes.

"House," she gasped, "Did-"

"Alright, alright. God. I am sorry I found out that Wilson is Kayla's father. It wasn't my intention for screwing him."

Cuddy stopped breathing, and looked at him. House stared back, and realized that wasn't what she was getting at. They looked at each other, but no one said anything.

"You were saying?" House broke the ice. Cuddy still wasn't speaking.

"Oh. Well...I just came in here to ask if you somehow made Wilson stay here. But...I get it now." House wasn't one to get embarrassed, but this was the only time. Something Cuddy finally didn't know, and he blew it. He got up to leave, and when his back was to her, she mumbled, "and by the way, I figured you and Wilson slept together. You both were annoyingly happy at the same time."

Cuddy-1 House-0.


	12. What's to come must be proved

It had been a while since House had talked to Wilson. It had been 2 days, for crying out loud! He decided to stop by his office for a little. He saw Wilson, sitting there, staring out his window. He cleared his throat loudly, and Wilson, shocked by his appearance, was able to give a little smile.

"Oh, hi, House. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," House shrugged it off. He didn't want to confess he had been waiting all day to speak with him. He didn't even have anything in mind. He just wanted to be with Wilson. It had been a while, and Wilson had not yet spoken.

"So...what are you thinking about? It seems to have taken over your mind." It took a while before Wilson looked at him and sighed.

"You don't want to hear about this. But ok. Yesterday was Dr. Fry's birthday. I went over there, I can't make him think I hate him now. He was so happy to see him, it was heartbreaking." He sighed, slowing shaking his head, and then continued.

"Just watching everyone, so happy, I felt bad for being there. Corinne naturally gave him this set of expensive tea bags." He laughed to himself, speaking more to himself than House now. "She has such an addiction to it." He shook his head, looking at House.

"Maybe we should do something." House looked at him, his eyes narrowing.

"Why me? He has nothing to do with me. And what the hell? Did you SLEEP with him or something?" Wilson shook his head, but he was smiling.

"I just thought, you know, maybe just be civil with each other. It's stupid to fight." House did not want to consider this, so he refused to answer. Wilson frowned, and wrapped his arms around House. He kissed him, and moved his lips to House's ear.

"Please," he whispered, "for me. Just do this one thing for me." House felt his whole body tense, but he shrugged it off and nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it." Wilson's face lit up, and he kissed House again.

"Thank you." He whispered, and House smiled.

House looked at the door, the opening to Fry's office. He was clearly disgusted, but for Wilson's sake, he would do this. Corinne looked up, back down, then her head shot back up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! Come back to steal more of our staff." House smiled, and shook his head.

"No, that's not the case. I came to tell Fry I am extremely sorry for missing his birthday, and I have a present for him." Corinne eyed his carefully, but reluctantly nodded her head.

"Well, alright, he's in his office." He smiled politely and walked down the hall. Corinne couldn't help but watch him. She wondered about his motives. "I am Fry's assistant, I need to watch out for him." she told herself, nodding.

House knocked on Fry's door, and was reluctant to walk in. Fry saw him and smiled widely.

"What ho, sir!" he greeted him, and House felt bad for not meeting his excitement. He was only able to smile slightly, and hold out his gift of flowers.

"I know that you like these," he mumbled, and Fry's smile widened. "I'm sorry that they are late.."

"Don't be silly, darling." Fry assured his, waving him off. He walked over to his desk and put them there. House looked down at the floor, finding anything to say.

"So, Steve..." fry shot him a look. He shook his head.

"No. Good Lord no. Never Steve." House nodded, a little bit confused.

"Alright, Stephen..." he looked over to see if it was ok, and Fry nodded approvingly.

"I just wanted to...talk to you. Find out more about you." Fry laughed, and invited House to sit down.

"Well, I'm a doctor, British, and gay, what more do you want?" House laughed, not knowing what else to do. They talked to each other for hours. House felt bad for not doing this sooner. House got up to leave, but Fry grabbed his arm.

"And I am terribly sorry for trying to take Wilson away from you," he sighed, his expression hurt. "If I had known, I would over never tried to break up your love. It's so darling." House looked at him, then away.

"Ok...goodbye Dr. Fry. Nice to see you on good terms." House walked out, but stopped short. Relationship? With Wilson? Did Wilson know? Did WIlson WANT one? Did HE want one? He had so many questions, and needed to speak with Wilson now.


	13. Wide Awake and Dreaming

Kayla kept saying Chase's statement over and over again in her head. Was he serious?! She loved him, no doubt about it, but moving in seemed so serious. She was making Chase uneasy, so he laid down next to her, laying on his side.

"What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?" His eyes were worried. It was so easy to upset Chase. Kayla sat up slightly and exhaled.

"No. It's fine. Chase, I love you more than anything, but...a house? What about your place?" He winced slightly.

"Well, it's just that I have lived in that place for years, and it's such a bachelor pad. I want to start a new life, with you." He brushed his hand over her face and she held it there. She had never been so close to anyone in her life before, so she was scared to ruin it.

"So...seriously? You want me to live with you?" He laughed a little and nodded. Chase put his head close to hers, breathing in her scent.

"Aren't you scared of my mom being upset?" Well, of course he has been! He had been worrying about Cuddy since the day he asked Kayla out. But he needed to seem like it didn't matter, so he shrugged it off.

"Why should she be? You are 18. Legal age. I mean, hell, if we were to get married she has no say." She flinched at that thought. She hoped Chase didn't catch that, but he quickly added, "well, I'm not saying we should get married so soon. We can wait." So Chase was really serious about this. Kayla liked the idea too, but she was still young!She looked at his face, the beauty of it if, and her stomach went into a knot. If she didn't act soon, she could lose him forever. For some reason, the emotions took over and she started to cry. Chase was startled by her change of mood and cradled her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable with all of this. I love you so much and I got a little carried away." She wiped her eyes and laughed with no humor.

"It's not that. I am so afraid that I am going to lose you, I don't know if I can handle that." Chase suddenly became serious as her held her face in his hands.

"Don't ever think that. No girl could ever replace you. I thought I was a lost cause, never to find love. I never felt this way about anyone, ever. Ever since I met you, you have changed me. I am afraid to lose YOU, actually. You are so beautiful and I love you more than you will ever imagine." Kayla was speechless. They looked at each other until Kayla rested her head on Chase's chest.

"So..this house thing? Where were you planning on moving to?" Chase's face lit up as he rattled off places they should move to. Kayla nodded her head, not really paying close attention. She was thinking about this wedding business. Maybe 18 wasn't SO young...


	14. We'll Make It I Swear

House hadn't slept in nights. He mind was overflowing with thoughts of Wilson and what he should say to him. He wanted Wilson to know how he felt, but that would mean losing who he really was, and that was being a bastard and not caring what people thought of him. Wilson was different. He might of let House down a few times, but he always came back. And now, with Fry's comment lingering in his head, he had to think: was it true? Did House have those kind of feelings for Wilson? He decided to go over and ask Wilson himself.

It was still early went House reached Wilson's place. He knocked, and Wilson appeared, and smiled shyly. He moved, and House slowly went in. Wilson could see House had a lot on his mind, so he gestured to the chairs, and they sat down. House and Wilson looked into each others eyes, House's full of questions, Wilson's full of wonder.

"Wilson, I really need to ask you something."

"Alright."

"But don't think I'm going soft or anything."

"O...kay..."

"Cause...you know..I could care less what you think."

"House, what the fuck? I'm lost. What are you getting at?"

House sighed, and put his head in his hands. He mumbled something and because Wilson couldn't hear, he become frustrated.

"God damn it, House, why do you do this? You ALWAYS make everything such a big deal, and-"

"I said I think I am in love with you."

Wilson stopped talking, thinking, any kind of motion. He looked at House, who finally looked at Wilson. His eyes full of sincerity, Wilson was sidetracked. He didn't know what to do, so he walked over and sat next to House. Wilson laid his head on House, and House's body was no longer tense. He sighed, and continued his speech.

"I mean it, James. I never realized how much I did. Or, maybe I did, and I never wanted to admit it. Fry made me realize this. I haven't slept in days. I keep thinking of you. I didn't want to lose my charm, you see. I mean, I want to be with you, James, but not in public. Right away, anyway. Too much too soon, you know?"

Wilson waited to be sure House was done, and laughed.

"I get it House. I mean, calling me James twice is an improvement. I am grateful for what we have. If you want to wait, we can wait. That's all I need, another one of James Wilson's failed attempts at romance."

Wilson thought for a while, then came up with an idea.

"Why don't we ask someone what a real relationship is like?!"

House looked at him like he had lobsters crawling out of his ears.

"And who may I ask do you plan on asking?"

Wilson gave House a look, and when House finally got it, he shook his head and stood up.

"No, Wilson...no. You're crazy. Absolutely not!"

Wilson gave House another look, and House sighed.

"Alright, fine, your majesty."

Wilson smiled, and knew he obviously won.


	15. Lose the Halo, No Need To Resist

"Are you sure about this?"

"Jesus Christ, House! Knock on the damn door already!"

House lingered for a few more seconds, and knocked. Chase opened the door, with Kayla right behind him. They were thrown off at Wilson and House being together, so all they could do was stare. House and Wilson exchanged uncomfortable glances until Chase cleared this throat and said "Hi guys...come on in..." Once House was in the room, he turned to Wilson and mouthed "I told you this was a bad idea." Wilson only sighed and followed them to the couches.

All four of them sat around, nervous glances were being exchanged. House was ready to get up when Wilson announced "We need your help. For relationships." Kayla nodded and crossed her legs.

"Alright, cool. Which one of you is in going into a relationship?"

"Well, see, the thing is...we are in it...together." Chase let out a nervous laugh and House shot him a look that made Chase squirm. He bowed his head but continued to cough out a few more laughs.

"It might look bad for my reputation for people to know this," House began, and sunk a little into the couch, "but I feel like I really...love...James, but still want to keep what makes me me." House's face was turning a shade pink, but Kayla was enjoying this. It was funny to see House so powerless. She was glad to help, though, but she wanted to make it as hard for him as possible. She folded her hands on the lap and nodded once.

"Before you guys go public, you need to be able to prove it in front of two people." Chase had no idea what was going on, so he looked just as confused as House and Wilson. It didn't phase Kayla, so she continued.

"If you want to be public, kiss. Right now." House curled his hands into fists and clenched his mouth together. WIlson bit his lip and kept his gaze on the floor in front of him. Chase leaned over and whispered "What are you doing?" "Relax," she whispered, patting his leg, "I got this."

"Oh come on!" she shouted, laughing a little. "It's not that hard. Watch!" She grabbed Chase's head and locked lips with him. He was greatly confused, but soon melted into her. They pulled apart, but House and Wilson looked at them in horror. Kayla sighed and crossed her arms. It's like working with little kids.

House and Wilson exchanged a look with each other, and House nodded. They leaned in and slowly, their faces met. It seemed like an eternity in Kayla's eyes for their lips to finally meet, and when they did, she stopped breathing. She inched closer off the couch and watched them. They didn't seem to notice, because now they were getting into it, but Chase noticed.

"THAT IS ENOUGH" He shouted, startling everyone.

"Kayla, come with me." he commanded, and grabbed her into the bedroom.

"What was that?! What is your problem?!" He asked, but she couldn't look at him. She willed herself not to cry, but she couldn't. She sat on the floor and cried.

"You wouldn't understand," she sobbed, "But I can't help it. Watching two guys together is so...erotic." Chase shot her a confused look and she continued to cry.

"House and Wilson go so good together! I'm sorry!" Chase sighed and helped her up.

"I guess I can understand. Would it be alright to tell you I find House to be somewhat attractive?" Kayla laughed as she wiped her eyes.

"No, because I can see you thinking that." Chase let out a laugh himself.

"Oh, man, am I that blatantly obvious with my attraction to him?"

"Somewhat, but I think we are more obvious."

They walked back out to the living room and saw House and Wilson getting up to leave.

"I think we are ready," Wilson smiled, and House nodded. House's free hand shook and reached for Wilson's. Wilson wasn't expecting it at all, so he flinched his hand away.

"Shit, right, sorry." He sighed, and reached for House's hand. The grasp was light, until they saw Kayla shake her head, and the grip tightened.

"You two will get it soon enough." She informed them, and smiled brightly. Chase grabbed her waist and drew her close to him.

"I think we are one big fucked up family." She shrugged, and sighed lightly.

"I know. But we are all fucked up, really." She paused for a minute.

"Speaking of fucking..."

"My thoughts exactly!" Chase grabbed her hand and they ran to the bedroom.


	16. Something I Just Might Regret

"Okay, last time, I promise." Kayla thought to herself as she ran to the bathroom. She was up all night, throwing up and crying. This wasn't the first time, either. Three nights in a row she had not slept. She pulled herself off the floor and looked at the mirror. "This can't be me," she thought, as she looked at the girl staring back. She was pale, her hair was a mess, and she had dark circles under her eyes. The sight of herself made her fall back down and cry. There was a knock on the door, and Chase spoke.

"Kayla? Are you alright in there? It's time to leave..."

"Go ahead, I'll be there soon enough." She wiped her mouth and flushed again. Kayla was not ready to leave the comfort of the bathroom, so she laid down on the floor. Her eyes twitched as she stared at the ceiling, hoping she could at least get a few minutes of sleep. Chase hated leaving her like that, but he had been late so often he didn't want to get fired. He hesitated by the door for a few minutes, and eventually left.

As soon as he entered the room, House smiled.

"Chase! Glad to see you!"

"I'm sorry I'm late, Kayla is sick and-"

"Don't worry, Chase, I wasn't being sarcastic. I'm really glad you are here." Cameron looked confused, and was upset Foreman wasn't there to be in the same boat as she was. Chase understood what House meant, and nodded once. Cameron rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Look, I know whatever you two are talking about is so important, but we have a case. Let's focus on that."

"Go ahead," House was talking to Cameron but looking at Chase, "go solve it. I need to talk to Chase for a minute." She glared quickly at Chase and stormed out.

"I guess you haven't told anyone, have you?" House asked, watching the door to make sure no one barges in. Chase shook his head and shrugged.

"It's your business. I have no place." House smiled again, which was unusual. Chase looked around, making sure this wasn't a dream. He was glad House was happy, but so much was a little awkward and way too much to take in one shot. Luckily, Wilson came in to save him. His happiness was lost when he saw Wilson's face was panic stricken.

"Chase, Kayla is waiting for you in my office. She's crying. I don't know what is going on, and all she wants is you." Chase looked at House for a second, and all three went to Wilson's office. She was sitting in a chair, he head in her hands. He knelt beside her, with House and Wilson standing close behind.

"Kayla? Oh my God, what's wrong?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Chase, I'm pregnant." He look at her with shock, as the other two smiled slightly. Chase grabbed her and hugged her tightly and kissed her.

"Fuck, that's great! Oh my God, holy shit! But, why do you look so sad?" Kayla wiped her eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know. God, I'm so scared. What if I'm not a good mother and the kid hates me? I'm so nervous. Oh shit." House took a few steps forward and laughed.

"Don't worry. Motherhood will kick in when you have it." Wilson looked at House and cocked his head to the side.

"Since when have you been Mr. Sensitivity?"

"I guess it's part of the package deal." he responded, with wide eyes and a sincere look. Wilson was unable to find words until he saw House roll his eyes and sigh disgustedly. Wilson was a little bit upset, thinking House was actually changing.

"You'll never change, will you?" he asked, turning towards the door before getting an answer. House looked back at him, confused. What the fuck was his problem? He tried to catch up, calling his name until Wilson stopped.

"Alright, you lost me. You will never be happy will you?" Wilson looked at him, then the floor. Would House even understand?

"I just want...damn, I just want that."

"What?"

"THAT. What Chase and Kayla have. A real relationship. One that doesn't need to be hid for the sake of hurting someone's reputation. I want to be loved, damn it. How is that so hard?"

"Wilson, I can't change myself for anyone. Can't you understand? I need to be me." WIlson stared at him, and he knew he was going to cry. Or at least tear up.

"No, House, I DON'T understand." He stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door in the process. House was left standing in the same spot, wondering what to do. All he knew, was that at this moment, he hated Chase, Kayla, and their unborn baby for ruining this relationship.


	17. I Give You All A Boy Could Give You

"Wilson! I know you are in there! You haven't left your apartment in 3 fucking days!" House laid his head on the door, trying to listen for Wilson. When he head none, he sighed and banged harder.

"You know, your neighbors will hate me because I will keep getting louder." he yelled, looking around the hallway. Inside, Wilson sat on the couch, staring at the door. Dare he open it? He thought about it, and figured House would actually keep knocking. He nodded to himself in some silent agreement, and walked to the door. House was going to knock again, but dropped his hand back to his side. Without even being asked, House made his way into the apartment, and sat down.

"Oh, House, come on in and make yourself at home." Wilson huffed, and shut the door. He didn't even sit down, he stood to the side with his arms folded.

"I guess you expect me to apologize." House told him, tilting his head to the side to get a better look. Wilson shook his head.

"No. I don't. I expect you to come up with some sorry excuse on how this is all MY fault, and how you need to keep your image. I can't take it anymore, House. I need someone who is not afraid to show their love in public. I am tired of waiting for you. Do you even love me?"

"Now you need to question me? What is this Wilson? And if you want some public affection, date Chase." Wilson rolled his eyes and threw his hands up.

"Exactly. You can't even answer my question." House looked at him, and then the floor.

"I love you." House mumbled, but Wilson was not satisfied.

"Say it to my face and like you mean it." House hesitated for a second, and looked to the ceiling.

"Wilson, you mean the world to me. You are the only one to see me at my worse, and I know that I can be worse than I am. You have never given up on me. Hell, you are the only one that I truly care enough to actually say all this shit about," His eyes met Wilson's, which were full of confusion and love, "and what I am trying to say, James Evan Wilson, is that I am in love with you." There was a pause, and Wilson took a step forward and grabbed House's face. He kissed away the pain, the suffering, the failed relationships. He took in the new love, the starting over, his new beginning. Wilson broke the kiss, and placed his head on House. He closed his eyes and tried not to let his tears flow. He knew House would never let him forget it. But being in love was so nice. He smiled as he lifted he head and looked up at House, who seemed to be at ease for once. Maybe Wilson has finally changed House. Maybe...


	18. Scream Your Heart Out

"I'm fat."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am."

"You realize you are 8 months pregnant, right?" Chase sighed and watched Kayla obsess over her looks again. Ever since she started showing, she has complained and cried about how fat she was getting. She was eating them out of house and home, and was always bitchy. She looked at herself again, and rubbed her stomach.

"I can't help it. I think it's my hormones or something." She smiled as she looked at herself, but something made her flinch. It didn't go unnoticed to Chase.

"What? Is everything alright?" He stood next to her, holding her shoulders.

"I'm...fine. Just a little pain. Don't worry." She smiled to show him that everything was, in fact, alright. He kissed her forehead and turned to leave. He didn't get far before hearing a thud in the bathroom. He ran back to see Kayla laying unconscious on the floor. He ran back and picked her up, and brought her to the hospital.

House looked at Kayla, un-responsive in the bed, and then to Chase.

"You need to make a decision. Realize, you will either lose her or the baby." Chase swallowed hard and cried.

"It's not fair," he whispered, "I don't want to lose anyone." House sighed and shrugged.

"Sorry. Life isn't fair. Choose." Chase gave him a confused look and asked, "I thought since being with Wilson, you stop being such a jackass."

"Nope. Sorry. Choose." Chase looked at Kayla, and stroked her hair.

"Maybe I can save both." He thought out loud, looking at House for assurance. House showed no emotion, but was waiting for his answer. Suddenly, he heart rate increased and nurses rushed in the room.

"Too late. We need to deliver this baby now."

It was a hard scene with House, Cuddy and Chase all in the same room. Cuddy could lose her daughter, Chase his girlfriend. Everything was fine until they cut her open to take the baby out. Her heart rate was dropping again, but they were trying everything to save both of them.

"Come on, Kayla, stay with us." Cuddy whispered. She got the baby out, but it wasn't breathing.

"Come on Cuddy! We are losing her!"

"Breathe! Breathe!" she willed the baby.

The room was silent with the exception of a flat line and a cry of a baby.


	19. If I Could Melt Your Heart

Cuddy looked down at the squirming new baby in her arms. She watched her own tears land on the baby's face. "Oh, Kayla." she whispered, and held the baby closer. Chase held his head in his hands and cried. He kept crying "I can't believe she is gone" like a broken record. House was feeling uncomfortable, so he tried sneaking out.

"You!" Chase choked out. "This is YOUR fault!" House stared at him, accusingly.

"She was too weak. I couldn't stop it."

"You knew she wouldn't survive! You did this on purpose!" There was a war of words being exchanged between the two, but Cuddy was paying attention to the baby.

"Your mother would of loved you." she whispered, and placed the baby on Kayla. She watched them together, and her eyes welled up again. She turned to yell at Chase and House to shut up, but was stopped abruptly. Kayla's heart began beating again. Stunned, all three whipped around and stared. Slowly, one eye opened. Then the other. She stared at them like she remembered them from somewhere and sat up. Kayla felt something on her, and looked down. It was her baby.

"Jesus, how long was I asleep?" She asked, looking at them. Confused, Chase stepped forward.

"You...were dead for five minutes."

"Really? Huh. I don't remember dying." Cuddy wept harder and flung herself to her daughter and granddaughter. Chase joined, leaving House on the outskirts.

"Have you thought of any names?" Cuddy asked, her eyes glowing.

"Yes. Adele Violet Cuddy-Chase." Kayla smiled, and kissed her baby on the forehead. House watched all four of them, and was feeling something inside of him. Quickly, he snuck away. He knocked on Wilson's door, knowing he would be asleep. With no answer, he used the key Wilson gave him and let himself in. He saw Wilson, sleeping peacefully. He almost felt bad for waking him up. Almost.

"WILSON!" He shouted, and Wilson bolted out of bed. Panic stricken, he grabbed his chest and panted.

"Jesus, House! What's the matter?! Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes." House dismissed. "I was just thinking, life is too short." Wilson stared at him, questioning him.

"I think we should be together more."

"House, it's midnight. I am tired. Get to the point."

"I think we should live together."


	20. I Fall Deeper & Deeper the Further I Go

Wilson stared at House for a while and began to laugh. He had no clue what to do. House continued to stare until Wilson stopped, and stared back.

"You ARE kidding, aren't you?" House's glare stayed on WIlson and he sat up a little more.

"House..."

"Yes, WIlson! I am serious! What the fuck do you think I do, go around to random people and say 'I love you, let's move in together?" Honestly!"

"Okay, I get it. But why now? Why the sudden urge to do this?" Visions of the hospital flashed by: Kayla, her death, her baby, seeing Cuddy and Chase so upset, her coming back, and everyone looking so happy. Instead, he said "Because I said we should, so we should. You need to stop questioning me, Wilson." Wilson nodded and House stood up to leave.

"Go to sleep. You are packing tomorrow." Without taking his eyes off of House, Wilson nodded again and slid into bed. After House left, he wondered why he kept taking orders from him. Ah, he'll work on that tomorrow...

Wilson woke up the next morning to hear the sounds of falling objects and House whispered "shit" at a voice louder than a normal whisper. "Dare I get up?" Wilson asked himself, enjoying the last few minutes of saneness. He slowly went into the living room and saw that half of his things were packed in boxes.

"When did you start this?" Wilson asked, wiping his eyes.

"Oh...about an hour after you went to bed." House replied, popping a few Vicodin.

"Have you slept at all?"

"Nope. I have been fueled by coffee and these." House shook his Vicodin bottle and put it back in his pocket.

"Why did you do this anyway?"

"Well," House began, closing another box up, "I figured if I left this up to you, you would spent countless hours giving speeches about the importance of this item and that item, and why this has to be packed with this. I figured I'd do it. Save me a headache."

"Anyway," Wilson rolled his eyes, "I was thinking about visiting Kayla in the hospital. Hey, is she doing better anyway?"

"Yeah. She's fine." House started to have flashbacks of that day in the hospital, but he tried not to let his mind wander too deep into it.

"Okay. Let me get ready and we can go."

"Oh, and Wilson?" The way he said it, it made Wilson feel like House would say something cute and lovely.

"Yes, House?"

"You're driving."


	21. You Sold Your Soul To Me

House and Wilson entered the room quietly. Or, they thought quietly. All three turned around anyway and stared. This time, however, it wasn't because they were together. It was because they were there, period. House, at least. They figured Wilson would come.

"We just came to see how Adele was doing." House looked around, and no one's face had changed.

"Good? Ok. Great. Ok, Wilson, let's leave."

"No, House. Not yet." House shot Wilson a look but saw he would not win this one. House tried to act like he didn't care, but couldn't help to sneak glances at Adele. She looked so sweet, quietly sleeping in her mom's arms. It didn't go unnoticed to Kayla, who smirked.

"Hey, House, do you want to hold her?" House looked embarrassed and shook his head.

"Oh, I mean, House, you ARE holding her." He tried to protest, but Cuddy cleared her throat and glanced at House. He sighed dramatically and threw up his hands.

"Alright, fine. If it will get everyone to shut the fuck up." House inched towards Kayla, rethinking his every move. Alright, he thought to himself, if I take one more step, I could turn to the door and they'd never know, or...

"She won't bite, you know. Not now." House nodded and finally walked over. He awkwardly took the newborn in his arms and looked at her, admiring how easy her life is. He was finally easing up until Adele started to scream. It alarmed House and he looked at Kayla accusingly. Wilson sighed and took Adele away. She stopped crying and seemed at peace again. It made Wilson happy and he let out a sigh.

"She only likes you because you are family, and that you two are the pathetic grandparents that will give her tons of money. And, for the record," House looked at Wilson as he spoke, "I hope you had no hopes of adopting. Kids hate me and the be honest, I'm not too fond of them either."

"I wasn't planning on it." Wilson mumbled, visibly offended.

"Besides," Chase commented, raising an eyebrow, "I think Cameron is too upset at you to bear your, child, House." House snapped his head to Chase, who was still smirking.

"Don't make me punch your fucking British face in, you prick." Chase was about to comment (about being Australian, no less,) until Wilson grabbed his arm and growled, "We're leaving." and dragged him away.

"I can't believe how fucking rude you are." Wilson said as he drove them home. His hands gripped the steering wheel and gritted his teeth. House rolled his eyes and looked out the window. He could vaguely see the reflection of Wilson's crotch and it amused him, and slightly aroused him. He snuck glances at Wilson's face, and he was not paying attention to him. He slowly moved is hand closer to Wilson's crotch, and when Wilson finally noticed, House's hand was already there.

"House? What are-"

"Shh." House moved his hand slowly over Wilson's bulge, and Wilson grasped the steering wheel tighter. House smiled as he saw that Wilson has getting harder by the second, and proclaimed "You better have a firm grip on that steering wheel." Wilson was going to ask why, but he felt House unzip his pants and almost drove off the road.

"Pay attention, Jimmy." House sneered, and proceeded. Wilson's breath got shallower as House took him in. Steering the car became harder by the second as House moved up and down on him. Wilson bit his lip, trying to focus, but he couldn't. It felt too damn good. House knew WIlson was caving, so he took his mouth away and used his hand. He was going slow, but picked up the pace as he saw Wilson's tortured look. Wilson finally came and released his grip on the steering wheel. House sat back and smirked to himself.

"You couldn't wait, could you?" Wilson gasped, and House shrugged.

"Anything to shut you up, really."


	22. Tell Me Love Will Be There

House was giving one of his long lectures about how stupid everyone was when he saw Chase smile and wave someone in. House turned around and anger took over his body. Corinne walked by without even looking at House and walked straight to Chase.

"Hello, Chase. I know I am a little bit early, but I knew it wouldn't matter."

"You ASKED her to come?" House whined, and Corinne shot him a look.

"I didn't come here for you, you twit. I came her to see Kayla and Adele."

"Of course. Who isn't coming to see them?" House rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I'm not here to see them. I already did. I am here to see you." House turned around to see Fry standing at the doorway. It was the first time that House smiled and actually meant it. Corinne and Chase were walking out the door, but House stopped them.

"Wait! Corinne, if everything is alright with me and Fry, why do you still hate me?" Corinne let out a laugh and shook her head.

"It's too easy to." was all she said, and they continued to walk away.

"I hate her." House stated, but Fry was already ready for another topic.

"So, remember the last time I was here? How you and Wilson were...together but not really? How is that working out?" Being in a relationship was one thing, but talking about it was another. House wasn't good at gloating. Somehow, this was different.

"It's great. Really. At first it sucked because I didn't want to do it, but I realized that this is really happening. So, I guess what I'm saying is, thank you."

"Don't be silly," Fry waved him off. "You could feel it. I just made you realize. It was always in you." House was so happy he felt like he should reach over and kiss Fry, but as soon as he thought that, Wilson came in.

"Oh, what ho!" Fry greeted him, and hugged him. Wilson looked scared and locked eyes with House. All he did was shrug and try to hide his laughter.

"Thank you?" Wilson replied awkwardly.

"It's lovely! Both of you! Now, I see Corinne, so I must go. Please you two, do what you must." Fry smiled and left the room. As soon as the door shut, Wilson spun around to face House.

"Seriously? What WAS that?" House shrugged.

"Maybe he took something before he came here? How would I know?"

"So, what did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing. Now, Kayla is leaving tomorrow, so I think we should help her tonight." Wilson nodded, but was confused at why House avoided his question. As House walked away, Wilson asked "House, do you have feelings for Fry?" House felt his whole body tense up. He clenched his fists but was too scared to face Wilson.

"It's alright, House. I won't get mad."

"It was one time," House blurted out. "I was in England, and I saw him. I knew he was gay, but I wasn't so sure about myself. We did some things, but I really wasn't into it at the time. I left without saying goodbye, and I ignored his letters and phone calls. I felt really horrible. I just didn't want to do the same thing to you." Wilson walked over and kissed House and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." House whispered.

"It's okay. Fuck, I slept with Cuddy. We are even." There was something in his words, his actions, that made House wonder. It was then he realized that Wilson had secrets he was keeping from House.


	23. Your Head is in My Closet

House knew Wilson was keeping something, and he wasn't going to let him get away with it. As soon as Wilson walked in the door at the house, he was greeting with a questioning House.

"What's your deal?"

"What do you mean?" Wilson asked, looking suspicious.

"What are you hiding?" This time, Wilson stalled a little.

"Nothing..."

"Bullshit. Tell me now."

"House, what the fuck?" House stared at him for a while, until Wilson broke down. He didn't mean to cry, but he was so ashamed.

"House, I'm so sorry." he tried to catch his breath as he began his story.

"It was a few weeks ago. I was mad at you because as usual, you were being an ass and not wanting to be apart of this relationship. I kept thinking about how perfect Chase and Kayla, so I got drunk and that kept coming back. I got so drunk that I went over to tell them how damn lucky they were, but only Chase was home. He looked really good and well, I was pretty out of it. So I told him we should have sex to make me feel better but he said no. I didn't want to hear it, so I took it upon myself to do it with him anyway."

"So, basically, you raped him?" Wilson lowered his head and nodded.

"I guess so. The worst part is, I kept it from you, and I don't know if Kayla knows. I feel horrible, House." House didn't answer him. He was afraid if he moved he would kill Wilson. Wilson started trembling and crying harder.

"You have to believe me, House, I would never do anything to hurt you. I was stupid for doing it, and I regret it so much." After 10 minutes of not saying anything, Wilson asked House, "For the love of God, House, say something!"

"You want to know what I think? I think that you are an idiot. You made me feel bad about what I did years ago, and after beating myself up for it, I find out you raped Chase WEEKS ago. I always knew you wanted to fuck him, but that was low for you. He has a girlfriend and a baby, Wilson. What if you fuck that up for him?"

"I know, I know! I feel bad enough already."

"No, Wilson. You kept this from me. What sucks is, I can't get mad at Chase. Actually, that sucks for you. All my anger is towards you now." He paused, and shrugged.

"I give up. I don't know what to do. I'm so fucking pissed at you, I can't even look at you." Wilson flung himself and held onto House.

"Please, please forgive me. I am so sorry. I promise it won't happen again."

"You're right about it not happening again. Because this shit is over. Go rape other guys without worrying about me."


	24. I'm diving into my own destruction

House knew it was wrong to let Kayla live without knowing the truth. He also knew it wasn't his place to tell, it was Chase's. Chase would never tell, however, in order to protect Kayla's feelings, and he got that. But this was too much. They would be home tonight, and went there a little after three. Damn, they looked so happy, with Adele in her bassinet. sleeping peacefully. House could barely look at them.

"House, what's wrong?"

"You know, since you are now a mother, it doesn't mean you can suddenly pull this motherly shit on me." he snapped, and it caught them by surprise.

"I am sorry." he sighed, and looked at Chase.

"I'm sorry Chase, but I know."

"Know...what?" They looked at each other for a while, until Chase read it in House's eyes. He bit his lip and leaned back into the couch. Kayla was confused, and kept looking back at the both of them.

"What's going on you two?"

"Should I tell her or you?" House asked and Chase didn't respond. House nodded and tried to look at her, and then at the baby. He prayed that this wouldn't ruin their relationship.

"Ok. So I guess a few weeks back, Wilson decided to get drunk and rape your boyfriend."

"He did WHAT?!!" She screeched clasping her hands over her mouth and immediately began to cry.

"It wasn't Chase's fault. Wilson was sorta mad at your relationship, and he was being a dick and did it."

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you," Chase told her, "but I didn't know how. It was humiliating and I didn't want to upset you while you were pregnant." her whole body shook of anger and sadness.

"I'll kill him. I'll fucking murder him in his sleep."

"You aren't thinking clearly."

"Fuck that. I hate him. How could he?" She crawled over to Chase and sat on his lap. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. House looked at them sympathetically.

"I'm sorry to have done this to you."

"It's ok." Kayla sniffed. "I'm not mad at either of you. I am actually quite surprised you told me. And Chase, I feel so bad that this happened to you."

"Don't be." he assured her, looking in the distance. "I try not to remember that day." They both looked at House, and she asked, "So, what are you going to do now? Don't you live with him?"

"Not for long." he replied.

"Oh no. Do you need a place to stay? Adele is actually a really good sleeper." House thought for a minute, and smiled.

"Actually, I think I have found a place."

He knew it was late, but he always knew he wouldn't mind. He knocked on the door, and it was opened by an alarmed and sleepy Fry.

"Hello love, what brings you here?"

"We need to talk."


	25. But somehow I'll survive

Stephen was a little confused but let House in anyway. He couldn't stop looking at him with suspicion and secret yearning. He offered House something to drink but he refused.

"Now, I have to finish up looking at some paper work, so sit there and I'll be back." He was gone for only a minute and the phone rang.

"Could you be ever so lovely and answer that for me?" Stephen called from the other room, and House answered."

"Hello?" There was a slight pause on the other line.

"House? Is that you?" And he could tell it was Corinne.

"Yeah. He asked me to answer."

"Why are you there to begin with?" he sighed and decided to ask anyway.

"Corinne, why do you hate me?"

"I already told you."

"No. I know there has to be a reason. There has to be more than Wilson and 'just because.' Now tell me."

"Fine." She sighed and began to tell. "It started when Stephen and I were back in England. All he could about was you. House, House, House. 'He's so great and lovely and I just love him!' he'd say. I was okay with that. He was so excited you came to visit him, and when you left, it tore him up inside. I couldn't believe someone could leave without saying goodbye. And, I don't know, I guess I never forgave you for it. Even if he did." House was speechless on the other line.

"So, can you tell me why you are there?"

"I'm actually here to make things right again."

"Just promise me this, please promise you won't do the same thing to him." Corinne whispered, almost pleading.

"I promise." They hung up and a few minutes passed until Stephen came out. He sat down across from House and looked at him.

"So, House, why are you here?" House shifted uncomfortably.

"I came here to apologize for what I did to you back in England. How I left you there and how I didn't say anything. I knew you liked me, but I didn't know myself." Stephen waved him off.

"Please, don't worry about it. It happened, it happened."

"It's just, after what Wilson did, it brought that back and I didn't want to be like that."

"What happened with Wilson?" House told him the story and Stephen shook his head slowly.

"Wilson never struck me like...a rapist. How terribly upsetting. I am so sorry."

"Yeah. Now I moved out on him and I was wondering if I could stay here? Maybe?" Stephen laughed softly and allowed him to stay. They had moved closer together, and House couldn't help himself. He leaned in on Stephen and kissed him. At first, Fry kissed him back. It didn't last long before Fry pushed House away.

"How dare you! After what you did to me? And you want it to be alright?!"

"But you said-"

"I only said it to make you happy! I know how you don't like to be wrong. But you know what, House, it DID upset me. I was depressed and angry and hurt. And after all these years, you come to me and just say 'sorry' because your boyfriend raped one of your colleagues? I'm sorry, but no." House was confused and was pushed out of the house by Fry.

"I thought you said I could stay." House asked bitterly.

"Fuck off." and the door was slammed in his face. Now House had no one, and he could feel himself getting angry. He drove away, not having a place to go. He was not about to apologize to Wilson or Fry, so the only place left was to Chase and Kayla's place. Hopefully they wouldn't kick him out, too. They didn't, however, and they were very happy to have him there. House couldn't sleep. All he could think about was how he had just fucked up any relationship with Fry, and how his relationship with Wilson was practically non-existant. He didn't know what to do, how to feel. He was used to rejection, but something about this time made it hard for him.


	26. And love dares you to care for

It was the phone call that changed everything. It was around 4:30 when the phone rang. Kayla answered it, her heart already racing.

"Hello?" she listening for a while and her face dropped. "Oh, my God. Alright. We'll be there." She hung up the phone and shook. House was the first one to come out, then Chase.

"Kayla? Kayla! What's the matter?" she looked at them for a while and broke down.

"It's Wilson. He was in a car accident and it doesn't look good." Chase nervously glanced at House, who remained emotionless.

"Kayla, Chase, stay home. I need to do this myself."

"But, I can't!" Kayla protested. "He's my father, after all, and I feel like I should go."

"She's right. I'll stay with Adele." Chase nodded towards Kayla. The ride was quiet, as House gripped the steering wheel harder.

"Are you ok?" Kayla asked, knowing the answer.

"I'm fine." House gritted between his teeth, the tension rising.

"You still love him, don't you." House pulled over and rested his head on the steering wheel.

"How horrible am I if I say yes?" he sighed and sat up.

"I'm sorry, Kayla. I know what he did to Chase was wrong, and I'll never forgive him fully. But he is the first person that I truly fell for, and it's hard to get out." Kayla put her hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"It's ok, really. I get it. But I think you should really think about driving now." When they made it to the hospital, they saw Wilson in the bed, helpless, almost lifeless.

"Wilson?! What happened?!" The nurse started to speak, but House yelled "I want to hear it FROM HIM!"

"Fine." The nurse replied and left.

"Wilson..."

"I was drunk, I tried to find you, and here I am." Wilson managed to get out.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"To apologize. To beg and grovel for your forgiveness. House, I am so sorry. I know nothing will be the same between us, but I am willing to try." House stood up and walked away. Kayla and Wilson watched him, seeing him slowly unwind. He started shaking but inhaled deeply and turned around. They could see he was fighting back tears. Wilson and Kayla made sure not to make mention, but it was touching to see. House slowly walked over to the bed and sat on it, looking Wilson directly in the eyes. Neither of them spoke as House slowly slid himself closer to WIlson and laid his head on Wilson's chest. The nurse came in and dropped her clipboard as she screamed "Excuse me! Who are you?!" House looked at Wilson and smiled.

"I am Dr. Wilson's boyfriend." She looked shocked and stopped midair in getting her clipboard.

"What? The term 'lover' better? Or fuck buddy? Whichever." The nurse rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Wilson smiled, not because of that, but because House acknowledged them as a couple. Kayla looked at them and slowly backed out of the room. She was no longer needed. They were a strong enough couple, and it was about time. Would House keep it it? Who knows. But as long as it happened, thats all that matters.


End file.
